Messiah Complex: Emma's Memoir
by vanity405
Summary: This story is a variation of the beginning of the Messiah Complex crossover where Professor Xavier and Beast are replaced by Emma Frost.


Jackson 1

Xavier Jackson

Variation of a Text

B. Palmer

10/19/2009

Messiah Complex: Emma's Story

Just before dawn at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Headmistress Emma Frost uses her telepathic abilities in tandem with the mutant detection device Cerebra to monitor the few remaining mutants on earth. Since the events of _House of M_, the Scarlet Witch reshaped reality, first to make a utopian society for homo superior, then to decimate the same species. No new mutants would be born or develop the x-gene in adolescence. "Well, here we are on edge of an abyss that grows wider and deeper each day. The bodies of our fallen have begun to turn to ash and now choke the few still living."

Her thoughts once enthusiastically anticipated the arrival of a new mutant in the world, but now she does little more than take note of their dwindling numbers. "How many times has it been that homo superior has thought that it has established itself as the next link in evolution, only to be knocked backward by disease or genocide?"

Mournfully Emma reminisces about all of the students she has lost over the years, "Every life so fragile so small but not insignificant, not forgotten". "It seems that I was not meant to teach, it's a shame it took all of these innocents to realize this".

Emma glances over each unwavering globe of light presented on the projection in front of her, the longer she stares, the more she can see the faces of each of the mutants represented by the star-like orbs before her. They're warped, distorted somehow mocking her for all of her past mistake and failures. The faces begin to rotate around Emma shouting insults and slurs, and she sits as if unaware of her current predicament. The images grow closer now almost touching Emma's cloak spinning faster and faster until they become one hate spewing blur, "Whore, Murderer… Failure."

Finally, with a bang, the whirlwind stops and there in its place stands a flame which begins to burn brighter and take the shape, that of a woman, Jean Grey. Immediately Emma thinks back to the day Jean discovered the telepathic affair between her and Cyclops how Jean used the infinite power of the Phoenix to humiliate her forcing her to relive her troubled childhood and personal failures. "I was wondering when you'd show up Jean, the infinite cosmic powers of the Phoenix have come to bestow final judgment upon the vile White Queen, and take her rightful place at Cyclops's side" she moves towards the Phoenix "the love of your life chose me, perhaps he felt he couldn't live up to your unrealistic expectations or your rigid moral standards". "I don't blame Scott he was misled by a manipulative crone" said Jean standing her ground.

Her hatred for this woman runs deep their history is dark to say the least and now they stand at a face off gazing contemptuously into each other's eyes. Usually Emma would have some witty insults thought up already verbally assaulting Grey but not now they both know what is going to happen here only one woman will walk away from this to be the queen of what is left of the mutant population.

Emma lashes out with a immensely powerful telepathic psi-bolt. Jean whimsically bats it away with the back of her hand "omega level mutant and the best body money can buy but your still nothing more than a spiteful little girl who wants to play castle.

Emma is now faced with her ultimate rival the Phoenix. The once cold emotionless Frost now stands facing her opponent looking regal in her flowing garb. There is a moment of silence between the two immensely powerful women then Emma resorts to her diamond form and extinguishes the fire of the Phoenix. "There is room for only one at the top, and there is one seat at the throne." She decides that her past is unchanging but she can still do her best to ensure a better future for all mutants. Celebrating her victory, she is startled by the explosion of cerebra signaling the birth of a new mutant baby. Emma regaining her composure stands at attention staring at the miracle that has just occurred before her in amazement, finally a wicked grin streaks across her face and the hunt begins.


End file.
